


Sensations

by Griselda_Gimpel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, Jedi Finn (Star Wars), M/M, Massage, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griselda_Gimpel/pseuds/Griselda_Gimpel
Summary: Five sensations Finn only experienced after he had left the First Order, and one experience he only had after starting his Jedi training.
Relationships: Finn/Jannah (Star Wars), Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rose Tico, Finn/Rose Tico/Rey/Poe Dameron/Jannah, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: JoyFest 2020





	Sensations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eruthros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/gifts).



1

The victory feast the Rebellion held when Emperor Palpatine and the First Order were defeated was the first feast that Finn had ever had. Oh, there were fine things in the First Order. Kylo Ren got to enjoy them. Captain Phasma got to enjoy them. But rank and file Stormtroopers only got to enjoy them if they were exceptionally willing to perpetrate brutality. Finn had always had adequate rations – a well fed army is a victorious army – but he’d never had _delicacies_.

Now, on Ajan Kloss, long tables were laid out with food as the surviving members of the Rebellion celebrated their victory. Finn was seated between Rey and Poe, with Rose and Jannah across from him.

“Have you tried these?” Rey exclaimed, gesturing to a tray of brown treats.

“Uh uh,” Finn answered.

“You have to try one of these,” Rey insisted. She swooped one up and then popped it in Finn’s mouth, her fingers brushing his lips. That was a pleasurable sensation in itself, but the treat was beyond anything he’d ever tasted before. The texture was soft, but not mushy. It was sweet, but there was something to it other than just sugar.

“What’s in this?” he asked, after he’d swallowed.

Poe grinned at him. “Saffron. Like it?”

“I don’t know how to describe it!”

“Used to smuggle this, back in the day,” Poe said. “It’s difficult to harvest, and the First Order kept a monopoly on it.”

“But one bite’s not enough to fully appreciate,” Rey said. Finn grinned as she grabbed another piece and brought it to his lips.

2

Stormtroopers received routine medicals. They did not receive massages. The first time Finn got a massage was after the war. He and Rose were doing their morning stretches together when Finn made a passing mention of his neck hurting. “I think I slept on it wrong,” he said.

“We should get massages,” Rose suggested.

And Finn had no response to that because, yes, they could just go get massages. It was just that that had never been an option before, and so it was not something Finn would have thought of. Rose set up the appointment, and they were able to get in after lunch of the same day.

The first CRACK of Finn’s back was heavenly. The second was just as amazing. By the third, Finn had drifted off into a blissful daze. And when the masseuse extended his arm and then did something that made the knot that had been there for as long as Finn could remember suddenly not be there, well, Finn’s delight was beyond words.

He twisted his head to look over at Rose, who was on the bed next to him, with an equally happy expression on her face. “This is amazing,” he mouthed at her.

3

Finn didn’t know when his birthday was, but Jannah didn’t know when her birthday was, either. The first time she broached the subject with Finn, they decided that, in the absence of concrete knowledge, Finn’s birthday could be the day he left the First Order. When the anniversary came around, Jannah surprised Finn with a large box, a pleasant grin on her face.

“What is it?”

“You’re birthday present. Go on, open it up.”

Finn opened the box, and when he reached inside, his hands touched something intensely soft. He pulled the contents out to find it was a fur throw.

“For your bed,” Jannah said. “It’s orbak fur. This way, you’ll be warm in the winter.”

“It’s beautiful,” Finn said, examining it.

“You should try it out.”

“Come with me?”

“Oh?”

“I want to get your opinion on it, as well.”

They went into Finn’s room, and Finn laid the fur throw down on the bed. Then he and Jannah stripped down to their undergarments and laid on the bed. The fur against Finn’s skin was wonderful. So was having Jannah so close to him.

4

Stormtroopers were nothing more than two letters and a string of numbers until they made something of themselves. They were told that from the time they were small, just as they were told what privileges would come with their successes. Long, hot baths could be earned by completing fifty hours of torture. During his life in the First Order, Finn never even signed up for torture training and had only ever dreamed of the luxury.

“Want to go to the hot springs?” Poe asked Finn one day after the war had been won.

“Sure,” Finn said. “I’ve never been to the hot springs before.”

Poe led the way, and when they arrived, doffed all his clothes. Finn followed his example and then followed Poe into the water. It was a cool evening, and the heat of the springs was a delightful contrast.

5

“You’ve never been kissed?” Poe asked Finn. They, Rey, Jannah, and Rose were weaving baskets to help a village rebuild after the damage that the First Order had wrought on them.

“Not what I said.”

Jannah came to Finn’s defense. “It’s not- I mean, it wasn’t allowed.”

“The First Order didn’t allow kissing?” Rose asked.

“Not among the rank and file,” Finn said.

“Sexual feelings were seen as a distraction from our duties,” Jannah explained. “You couldn’t get intimate with someone unless you filled out a form first. And then only if you got referral by a superior.”

“And then you were supposed to think about the Supreme Leader the entire time.”

“Ew,” Rey said.

“When I was younger, Kylo Ren gave a seminar about the evils of masturbation.” He glanced at Jannah. “Did you have that?”

She shook her head. “No, we had a hologram of Snoke boasting that he’d never had sex in his life. I thought I was going to die from being unable to laugh.”

“Urg,” Finn said. “Still think my seminar was worse. He kept on unconsciously fondling his lightsaber the whole time he was talking. I don’t think he realized he was doing it. It was really disturbing.”

“Snoke went into extensive detail about the sexual acts he had never participated in.”

“Never mind, that’s worse.”

“So have you been kissed?” Poe asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Finn said. “But in the First Order, it had to be clandestine. So I’ve never had a proper make out session.”

“I have,” Jannah said, “but it wasn’t until after I left.”

Jannah and Rey and Poe and Rose exchanged glances, nodded in unspoken agreement, and then grinned in unison at Finn.

“It sounds like _we_ have lost time to make up for,” Poe announced.

“I should go first,” Rey said. “I don’t have much experience, either, and I don’t want to be a disappointment.”

After that, everything was kind of a pleasant blur for Finn. Rey was a bit awkward, but Finn could feel the passion behind her kiss and matched it with his own. He’d kissed Rose before, but he kissed her longer this time, and her kiss was like a filling meal or a comfortable chair. Jannah kissed like a person who’d been drowning finally getting air. Lastly, there was Poe, who kissed like desperate maneuvers and flight and freedom.

+1

The next day, while Finn continued his Jedi training, he thought about the previous evening, and what had come after all of the kissing. He swung his lightsaber in a basic attack pattern and let his mind drift. There had been Rey nuzzling his neck. (Rey was a field over, doing her own exercises, their breathing syncing with each other as they stepped and swung.) There had been Rose tickling him. (Rose was repairing a ship. Not a ship for fighting, but a vehicle used to transport vegetables to market. The smell of produce was in her nose, and it was in Finn’s nose as well.) There had been Jannah and Poe’s flesh pressed against his own. (Jannah was feeding the orbaks, and Finn could hear them whuff at her as she gave them their feed. Poe was in the kitchens, preparing a big pot of stew for tonight’s dinner.)

Finn half opened his eyes, became more aware of his immediate surroundings, but the other connections remained. And it wasn’t just Rey and Rose and Jannah and Poe. He could feel all the trees and people around him. He smiled. He’d felt this before, but never so strongly and for as long. It was the connectiveness of all living things. It was the Force.


End file.
